Transmutation: New Blood/Chapter Guide
The list below provides the sequential order of the chapters of Transmutation: New Blood. Ratings are an average calculated from user submitted ratings. Overview Volume 1 |summary = The fall of civilization looms over local high schools. People are in denial of the impending apocalypse. }} |summary = While people recover from recent deadly attacks, Aliyah searches for her brother. Others head home to find their families. }} |summary = Haylee, Kristian, and Elaina continue their journey. Sam begins to lose her sanity. The Central group uneasily accepts new allies. }} |summary = The group has trouble getting adjusted to the arrival of Kirk and his army of soldiers. Bella works to try to free Sam from quarantine. Rebecca and Destiny go on a secret supply run. }} |summary = The men in Kirk's army begin to question their real motives. The group faces several obstacles that come down to life and death choices. }} |summary = The group faces a threat unlike anything they've encountered so far, and they must fight for their home. }} Volume 2 |summary = Brendan and Rebecca uncover a horrifying reality. Aliyah has a request for Haylee, as two strangers happen upon the school. }} |summary = Two new arrivals that have a dangerous past with several members of the group show up at the school, forcing them to make a difficult decision. }} |summary = While Brendan and Rebecca search for their families, David visits a rendezvous to meet other survivors; some from other members of the group's pasts. }} |summary = The group begins to settle in with their numbers blossoming quickly. New relationships form, though one member of the group takes things too far. }} |summary = The group must recuperate after shocking losses, though it's only just the beginning as secrets come to light. }} |summary = Haylee suffers from devastating losses, and when she disappears, Brendan, Aliyah, and Elaina follow after her. Meanwhile, another life hangs in the balance. }} |summary = The group decides what to do with their prisoner. Elsewhere, James contemplates his choices when faced with a deadly situation. }} |summary = Rebecca confronts Destiny about a secret she's been hiding. Bella saves a member of the group in a time of need. James enacts his plan. }} |summary = The school is under attack yet again by biters, but this time, they may not be able to win. Trust issues form within the group, especially after a frightening reveal. }} Volume 3 |summary = Still reeling from many recent losses, the group heads to find Elaina's brother near Southington, desperate to regain their hope and safety. }} |summary = Seth takes the group to his home to meet Hudson and Amanda. Members of the group go on a supply run that may prove to be fatal. }} |summary = Jim Woffard, Damion, and their group track down Brendan, Rebecca, and Amanda after they get away. Brendan recovers from his injury as the rest of the group uneasily awaits the unknown. }} |summary = Shaken up by Jim Woffard's attack on his home, Hudson sends the group to a nearby ranch in order to try and preserve his, Seth, and Amanda's lives while also offering the group a better chance at their own survival. }} |summary = The group is forced to make a tough decision when Jim's group shows up with hostages, though Brendan has a trick up his sleeve. A member of the group reaches their breaking point. }} |summary = Brendan falls into a depression after making a difficult decision, worrying other members of the group. The rest of the group attempts to move on and start anew at their new home. }} |summary = Brendan searches for other members of his extended family with the help of Robert and Joe. Other members of the group make supply runs. }} |summary = Brendan and Haylee don't see eye-to-eye, while Jeffrey begins to step up. Destiny enacts her plan. }} |summary = Two different groups make supply runs, but will everyone make it back? }} |summary = Members of the group are forced into a new life by the leader of a slavery camp. When said members of the group don't return, a rescue party heads out to the location they were headed to. }} |summary = The group finally starts to calm down after the events that have occurred in the past weeks, learning to live with each other while also starting to call the ranch their new, permanent home. However, a member of the group learns devastating news. }} Volume 4 |summary = Two months have passed, and the group is living a peaceful life, while also still adjusting to the new faces having moved into the ranch. However, the tension within the group is still noticeably present. }} |summary = When another survivor shows up at the cluttered ranch, the group must consider scouting for a second place to split the group up. }} |summary = Conflict arises between the ranch and the prison, and they are forced to reach a mutual agreement to prevent further bloodshed. }} |summary = A threat from within the ranch unknowingly wrecks havoc, sending the prison group on a rescue mission. }} |summary = While on a run with Seth, Haylee runs into a familiar face from her past. Meanwhile, at the prison, Brendan finds himself in a dark place. }} |summary = Haylee reunites with old friends, while Albert must deal with Ricky after his dark secret comes to light. }} |summary = The stakes are high when the group realizes a murderer is among them all. However, they are not the only threat the group should be worried about. }} |summary = The group is left broken after a devastating attack that leaves several injured and others dead. Although the group is ready to plan a counterattack, some people find it too difficult to wait. }} |summary = While members of the group scavenge for supplies at a hospital, a few others go on a suicide mission in an attempt at seeking vengeance for their loved ones. }} |summary = While the Southington group is left to reflect in the aftermath of an attack, the prison group prepares for what's to come. Meanwhile, Sabian makes a bad decision as somebody tails him, Ben, Neil, and Kristoff back to the prison. }} Volume 5 |summary = Following a shocking reunion, the group works to protect themselves and the prison from the looming threat of Anthony and Adam. Meanwhile, Anthony searches for help. }} |summary = Tensions come to a head at the prison. Anthony's new army settles in at the high school. Erika faces her past. }} |summary = Anthony and his army train to face the inevitable. The group organizes an attack on the high school. }} |summary = Darkness and guilt consumes the group in the aftermath. }} |summary = Taylor enlists the help of Quintrell and Claudia in order to put an end to the war. At the high school, Anthony and Adam trick a stranger with connections to a fallen friend. Gaby continues to face her demons. }} |summary = A prisoner at the high school is interrogated and used as a bargaining chip. Logan tries to appeal to the group. Anthony and Marisa's army question their true motives. }} |summary = Will gets separated on a supply run, while Ashaki, Kevin, Tia, and Justin make their own supply run, but with different intentions in mind. }} |summary = The prison group reluctantly takes a chance. A confrontation ensues. }} |summary = Kaitlyn recalls her journey after leaving the group months ago. }} |summary = The group changes up their strategies in order to win the war. Anthony makes a shocking discovery. }} |summary = Ben accompanies Sabian on a supply run, but they find more than they hoped. Haylee's dark path continues. }} |summary = Hope? Gone. Sanity? Lost. Bonds? Broken. }} |summary = The group faces off against Anthony and Marisa one last time, everyone filled with rage, guilt, hope, and the need for vengeance. }} Volume 6 |summary = Quintrell looks for an old acquaintance, but runs into some trouble. Some people find it hard to move on, while the new members of the group struggle to blend in with the rest. }} |summary = Accompanied by a distraught stranger, members from the prison find themselves trapped. Meanwhile, other members from the prison make contact. }} |summary = With new arrivals at the prison, members of the group step up and head out on a supply run to help them, but in the apocalypse, things are never as easy as they sound. }} |summary = People begin to question whether Morgan's arrival was worth their recent losses. Members of the group head out on a side mission in honor of the fallen. }} |summary = Neftali reflects on her uneasy past after the fall of Central. }} |summary = Cecilia goes out on a run with Gaby to help her try and find peace. Louie struggles to keep it together. }} |summary = Members of the group work to re-establish a fallen home, while Garry plans for an upcoming infiltration. }} |summary = Harriet races to retrieve what rightfully belongs to the group. Garry enacts his plan, while Ricky realizes he must choose a side. Patrick makes a fatal decision. }} Volume 7 |summary = Six months have gone by, and the two groups are barely holding things together, still haunted by their connected pasts with each other. }} |summary = A group from Central heads out to visit the prison following the birth of Jennifer's baby. A disappearance causes problems. }} |summary = Members of the Central group search for a missing person. Cecilia helps Brendan and Rebecca fight their demons. Adriel shows Gaby the ways of his congregation. }} |summary = Rebecca and Alyssa finally talk as Adriel and his congregation head for the prison. Gaby is tested. }} |summary = A group from the prison pursues Adriel and the congregation while Gaby closes in on home. Elsewhere, Patrick and Joselyn find hope. }} |summary = All hell breaks loose as members of the Central group fight for their lives, and their home. }} |summary = Sabian reflects on his past as Ricky continues to debate whether he belongs in the group or not. Terrence and Lola continue to struggle. Patrick and Joselyn attempt to convince the Growers to seek justice. }} |summary = Several members of the group's pasts are explored. Meanwhile, Adriel and the congregation head for the prison with their nuclear weapons in tow. }} |summary = Adriel and the congregation wreak havoc, forcing the group to try and escape while they still can. Meanwhile, Patrick, Joselyn, and the Growers close in. }} Volume 8 |summary = The split groups recover from recent events as they make their way towards the rendezvous. }} |summary = Will and Louie are taken in by strangers. Brendan, Cecilia, Jennifer, and Kaylee run into some trouble. }} |summary = Harriet visits her past. Gaby struggles with trusting their new friends. Rebecca and Jacob close in. }} |summary = Morgan struggles with insanity as Toki, Alex, and Anastasia consider their choices. }} |summary = Kaitlyn hides a secret as Will reaches his breaking point. Louie makes a difficult decision. The group considers their new journey. }} |summary = Together again, the group begins their journey towards Yale University, though the recent events plague their hope for salvation. }} Category:Transmutation: New Blood